


Winter Spell

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mention of Child and Adult Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: A little one shot of Glynda and Winter





	Winter Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I found this I'm currently trying to write a new RWBY fic but will see how that goes. I might write some more drabbles to get me going plus my Sailor Moon fics.

Glynda Goodwitch sighed as she looked at all the destruction Beacon had suffered, the deaths of young children though she knew they where meant to be Hunters and Huntresses still a grave loss. Ozpin had passed but he had made sure the school would fall to her if he where to vanish so now she used her wand to do her best to start mending what was destroyed. She had been working on the structure of the school for hours, the sweat cascading down her brow when she had placed the last block on top of the last step, she tried to grasp her breath. “You could have asked for assistance.” Glynda looked beside her and saw Winter Schnee giving her a hand towel and a cold bottle of water almost in ice. Glynda took it and drank from it Winter looked away and saw that this Beacon was not ever going to be the same. 

“What brings you here Mrs. Schnee.” Winter chuckled. “Funny you haven't called me that in a few good years, but I know you enough that I knew I had to help.” Winter said now looking at her old mentor.

“Mrs. Schnee.” Glynda began. “Winter just call me Winter, I'm not your student any longer.” Winter said getting ever closer to her former Mentor and Proffesor. “Mrs. Schnee I appreciate you coming to offer your help but you're needed elsewhere.” 

“No Glynda I'm needed here.” Winter said brushing a strand of hair from her former Professor.

“Winter we can't, you where only 18 I, was young and reckless and you and I we, we can't not again. It never should have happened, we are lucky we never found.” Winter hugged Glynda close and took a scent of her hair and kissed her temple. “We can now, after whats happened does it really matter, I want to be with you and you know together we can both bring Beacon back and you most likely will be it's new Deacon so please at least let me be here for you like you where there for me when I left atalas, all those nights, I cried over leaving Weiss and my father everything please.” Winter said kindly touching Glynda's face lightly. Glynda feeling her cool hand on her face closed her eyes, she sighed. 

“Okay Winter but, this time no regrets.”

“No regrets” with that Winter Kissed Glynda lovingly sealing the promise with a kiss.


End file.
